In Halloween Town/Defeat Oogie Boogie
This is how our heroes Skellington walks through a dark forest, his pet, Zero, trailing behind. He comes to a clearing. Several trees are adorned with various doors. The center one depicts a Christmas Tree. Jack turns the golden doorknob and swings open the door. He leans against the tree and looks in. A small breeze carrying snowflakes wafts from inside the tree. However, Jack sees nothing inside. The wind wraps around Jack and pulls him into the tree. Sora, Ryan and the others arrive at a signpost attached to a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. The sign reads "Halloween Town") Sora: Hey, this is Halloween Town, right? Ryan: Yeah. Donald: Well, it sure does look like Hallowee...Wha? (Donald looks over to the entrance into town. It's decorated in orange Christmas lights. Goofy looks as well. Sora looks at Donald, and then to the entrance. Zero flies in and scares Goofy, who scares Donald and Sora) Sora: Hey, it's Zero! How've you been, boy? Ryan: Where's Jack? They went to Town Sci-Ryan: Whoa, look at these decorations? Sora: What's that for? (They hear the sound of bells) Donald: It's Jack! (Jack flies down in a trashcan sleigh led by three skeletal reindeer) Jack: Sora, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Evil Anna, Evil Ryan, Matau, Bertram, Donald, and Goofy! Welcome back, and Merry Christmas! Sora: Merry Christmas? Don't you mean, "Happy Halloween"? Jack: Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. (He makes a scary face, which to him doesn't seem up to his standards) Jack: Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year---but I need Sandy Claws's blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town. Sora: "Sandy Claws"? Goofy: I think he means Santa Claus. Ryan: What's the decorations in town, Jack? Jack: Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along---I'll show you! Sora: A Halloween Town Christmas... (They look around the Square and see the guillotine, a jack in the box, a scary duck with teeth, and the reindeer, which squawk. Donald and Goofy shiver) Sora: Wanna go check it out? (Jack walks to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab) Jack: C'mon, hurry! (In the Lab, Dr. Finkelstein is working on his latest creation with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The doctor opens his head and scratches his brain. Jack enters gleefully) Jack: Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally? Finkelstein: Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment? (He slams his head shut and turns around in his wheelchair. He rides it over to the table. Lock, Shock, and Barrel carry over a machine part as Sally enters) Lock: Hey, this is way too heavy! Shock: Then let's toss it! Finkelstein: You do and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here. Lock, Shock, & Barrel: Heave-ho! (They throw the part onto the table. It sparks and pulses with electricity, then exploded. Sora and Jack cover their faces. The table is covered with smoke. Lock, Shock, and Barrel take off their masks and laugh. They start to leave, Barrel tripping, and they put their masks back on as they run past Sally) Finkelstein: Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined! Jack: Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends. Sally: I'm sorry, Jack. I...I need a little bit more time. Jack: Ohh... Well, that's all right. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas! (He pats her shoulder and starts to leave) Sally: But... Jack... Jack: I'd best be off. I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now! (Jack leaves) Sora: Go get Santa Claus...? (He thinks) Sally: Please, Sora. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this. Donald: You can say that again! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Goofy: Sora? Crash: Yoo hoo! Ryan and Sora! Sora and Ryan are dazed off and then Jack here Jack: Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you? Sora: Huh? What "fellows"? Jack: You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? What are they called again... Heartless? Sora: They're definitely not with us. But Donald, Goofy, and I can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa! (Donald taps his foot. Sora looks over at him) Sora: But first, the Heartless! (They leave the lab and see several Wight Knight Heartless and The Mayor) Mayor: Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official---I can't handle this by myself. (Jack walks up to him) Mayor: Jack! Sora: We're on it! (They successfully get rid of the Heartless) Jack: How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on? That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up to the task? Donald: Us? Sora: Yeah. (Lock, Shock, and Barrel ride their walking bathtub into the Graveyard) Lock: What should we bring along next time? Shock: A bucketful of caterpillars! Barrel: Or something even worse! (They come across a woman in black holding a staff) Lock: Who's that? Barrel: Some old hag! Maleficent: Silence! Shock: A witch? (Maleficent lifts her arm and conjures up magic threateningly. The three are scared and shrink close together in their bathtub, shivering) Maleficent: Hmm...perhaps you three could be of use to me. Come along, all of you. I'll show you the true meaning of "mischief." (Back in Halloween Town Square, Jack is getting them prepared) Jack: All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard! (They pass through the Graveyard and into the Hinterlands. They see the area with doors on the trees) Jack: Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen! As first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting! (Sora and Ryan is getting anxious) Sora: C'mon! Just open it. Ryan: I am so nervicited! (Jack opens the door. Sora runs and jumps inside. Donald and Goofy look in after him, watching him fall. They look at each other and jump in. They're transported to Christmas Town. Sora comes out of the tree on the Yuletide Hill. Donald falls on top of him, and Goofy on top of him. Sora pushes them off and looks down to the city below) Sora: Cooool! Ryan: Whoa! Donald: Wow! Sci-Ryan: Amazing! (Jack appears) Donald: So where's Santa? Jack (pointing): In his workshop. Shall we? (They walk into Candy Cane Lane and Heartless appear) Sora: Here too!? Ryan: Not again! Jack: En garde, loyal bodyguards! (They defeat the Heartless) Donald: Christmas is in big trouble! Goofy: Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas. Crash: Yes. We have to save Christmas for all the boys and girls around the worlds. (Sora and Donald nod) Jack (pointing): That's where Sandy Claws lives. They went to see Santa Claus All: Whoa! Santa: Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my "nice" list? (They walk closer) Santa: Your name? Sora: Um, Sora, sir. Santa (checking his list): Let's see...Sora...Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate. [Sora sighs Ryan: You think I'm on your list, Santa? Name's Ryan. Santa Claus: Yes, you are. But unfortunately, you told everyone that you don't believe in Santa Claus, and that is bad luck for you. Ryan: Oh man. You really letting the Energon out of my jetpack here. Sci-Ryan: Am I on the list? I'm Ryan of Crystal Prep but you can call me Sci-Ryan. And those are, Matau, Crash, Evil Ryan, Bertram, Evil Anna and Matau. Are they on the list? Donald: How about Donald and Goofy? He checked the list and nodded yes Sci-Ryan: Yippie! My reputation at Crystal Prep is saved! Donald: Oh boy! Jack: Am I on your list, too, by any chance? It's me, Jack! Santa: Jack Skellington!? (They hear a smash from inside the Toy Factory) Santa (walking to the door): What sort of trouble did you bring this time? Sora: This time? Jack: It's a long story! (They follow Santa into the factory) Lock: Why do we have to hide? Maleficent: Silence! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought Sora and the others with him. Now we can deal with all of them at once! Shock: What do you want us to do? Santa: Who's there? Lock, Shock, & Barrel: Busted! (Maleficent disappears, as Barrel swings a clamp through the window. Jack sees them and gasps. The three miscreants leave through the window) Jack: It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel! Santa: Not those three... Jack: I assure you, they're not with us. Santa: Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture. (He starts to walk back to his house) Jack: Uh...Mr. Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first. Santa (stopping): It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop. Sora: C'mon, Jack---let's catch those little pranksters. Jack: Oh, all right, then. (They leave Santa's House and see footprints going all the way up Yuletide Hill. They follow them back to the Graveyard. Maleficent is standing at the base of Curly Hill with Lock, Shock, and Barrel in their walking bathtub) Maleficent: I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Sora and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure, after all. Shock: What kind of revenge? Maleficent: The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course. Lock: That sounds really bad. Shock: Like Oogie's kinda bad! Barrel: And that's super-duper bad! Maleficent: Oogie Boogie? That bag of incensed insects? How intriguing. And where might I find him? Shock: Jack and his dumb, stupid friend destroyed him. Maleficent: Ah yes, now I remember. More intriguing still! I believe I'll bring your master back for you. (In a torrent of green flame, Maleficent works her magic as Lock, Shock, and Barrel have a laugh. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack continue through the Graveyard. Back in at Curly Hill, Oogie Boogie has returned) Oogie Boogie (laughing): I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent. Maleficent: Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy? Oogie Boogie: Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me... Uh...What was it they did to me? Shock: Squashed you like a bug! Oogie Boogie: That sounds bad! Lock: And Jack helped! Oogie Boogie: Even worse! Barrel: They creamed ya! Oogie Boogie: That's right, that's right! That's one thing I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie! Maleficent: Yes...that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind. (She turns her back to him) Maleficent: Have you ever heard of Christmas Town? (She gets no response, and looks back toward him. Oogie is slumped forward, not moving) Lock: Mr. Oogie! Shock: Wake up! Wake up! Barrel: We want to see how bad you are! Maleficent (sighing): It seems he needs more time to recover. You three---stay here and keep Sora and the others occupied. (She waves her staff and Oogie disappears. She follows suit) Maleficent: My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me! (The Prison Keeper Heartless appears, as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack enter Curly Hill) Sora: There they are! Ryan: (Lock, Shock, and Barrel jump into the Heartless's cage. The Heartless closes it with a bony finger) Shock: Stop them! Lock: Tie 'em down! Barrel: Get 'em! (They defeat the Heartless) Barrel: Ah ha ha ha! Lock: That was fun! Shock: Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready! Jack: Oogie!? Sora: Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before? Jack: That's him. Fellows, I hope you're ready for trouble... Goofy: Don't we have enough trouble already? (They all nod. Santa Claus has entered the Hinterlands) Santa: Confound it. Now I've lost my way. (He looks around and sees nothing but bare trees) Santa: Oh, this is utter foolishness. I should be getting ready for Christmas. Sally: Is that you... Mr. Sandy Claws? (He gasps and she walks out from behind a tree) Santa: Yes, but...please, call me Santa Claus. Sally: Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see... It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't. Santa: Well, I am behind on my preparations... All right. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas. Sally: But that's just it. Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it! (Maleficent and Oogie Boogie watch them from a distance) Maleficent: There. The large one in red. Oogie Boogie: All I gotta do is kidnap him? Maleficent: That's right. Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Sora and the other fools come running. Oogie Boogie: And then they're all mine! Maleficent: Yes. And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless! (They laugh) Oogie Boogie: Are we done? Santa: Who's there? (Oogie Boogie runs at them and Santa moves in front of Sally. Later, Sally runs through the graveyard, running into Sora, Ryan and the others) Jack: What's wrong, Sally? Sally: Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus! Jack: Oh, no! Sally: And he's headed to Christmas Town! Sora: C'mon, Jack---let's hurry! (Jack nods, and they proceed through the door in the Hinterlands. Oogie Boogie walks around laughing inside the Toy Factory. Santa Claus is tied up on the conveyor belt. Oogie jumps onto the belt) Oogie Boogie: I've done a little redecorating! (The Toy Factory is definitely not as cheery as it once was) Oogie Boogie: Wait... Something's not quite right. I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair! Maleficent: I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless. (Santa, gagged, cannot speak. Maleficent starts to perform a spell, when Oogie accidentally bumps her from behind) Maleficent (tapping her staff): Clumsy oaf! Oogie Boogie: Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style! Maleficent: Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs? Oogie Boogie: Sorry! Can't remember a thing! Maleficent: Very well, you ingrate. You'll rue the day you spurned my help! (Oogie walks into the conveyor and fiddles with it. There is an explosion and a large billow of smoke rises out of the factory. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, and Sally enter Yuletide Hill) Donald: That's Santa's house! (They rush to the Toy Factory. Oogie Boogie reveals himself with a laugh. He jumps from the high ledge and grabs Sally. He releases her and turns around) Oogie Boogie: Jack Skellington! Jack: Oogie! Oogie Boogie: You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks! Jack: What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws? (Sally sneaks around the conveyor belt, holding one of her legs) Oogie Boogie (scratching his head): Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about! (He jumps down to the conveyor belt, where Santa is still tied up) Oogie Boogie: And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa! (He motions with his arms, and gets up Santa. Sally gasps. Oogie laughs and Sally throws her leg to Oogie) Oogie Boogie: Eh? (Santa gets away as Oogie is distracted) Sally: Mr. Santa Claus! (Santa runs to the corner where Sally is. Oogie storms after them, but is blocked by Jack, Donald, Goofy, and Sora) Oogie Boogie: Why, you... (He runs back and into the conveyor. They run up as Oogie comes down on a scaffold-like contraption. He presses a button and laughs, as the conveyor belt starts moving and sharp spikes appear at the other end, where Sora and company are headed) Donald: Stop! (Donald runs up the center belt into the conveyor. He then runs out on the left belt) Donald: Huh? (He runs back into the conveyor, then back out on the center belt) Donald: Not again! Oogie Boogie: Nice view from up here! (The conveyor belt starts moving backwards) Oogie Boogie: That's right, away you go! (After getting Boogie down from the scaffold, his stitching starts to come undone, and bugs spill out. He holds it closed and it stops. He sighs, but then his other side starts to rip. He yells helplessly as the bugs spill out of him and he disappears. Donald steps on a stray insect. Sora sighs in relief. Ryan high fives Donwld) Sora: All right, Christmas is safe again! Ryan: Yeah. Jack: Perfect! I'd better get down to business! Donald: Leave that to Santa! Goofy: Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff! Sally: Jack? (She walks out with his outfit) Sally: Here, it's done. Jack: Wonderful! Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally! Sally: Jack... Do you really have to do this? (Jack starts putting on his outfit) Jack: But I make a splendid Sandy Claws! Santa (walking in): Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit! (Jack spins around, showing off his outfit) Santa: Don't even think about taking over for me again! Jack: I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And---I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right. Santa: Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack---you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you? (Jack looks down and scratches his head) Santa: We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween---Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack...Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention...and I know Christmas needs mine---urgently. (He turns around) Jack: You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream! Mayor (running towards them): Jack! Oh, Jack! I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval! Jack: So true. Santa: Good luck, Jack Skellington. (Jack walks away with the Mayor, seemingly excited with new ideas for Halloween) Sora: Well, there he goes. Santa: Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish! (Jack's Sandy Claws outfit glows brightly) Mayor: Jack, this is no time for joking! Jack: What's this? Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs. (Sora and Ryan's Keyblade opens another gateway) Sora: We better get going. Santa: Before you do, Sora... I believe there's a friend of yours...who---if I recall correctly---was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus? And even for you, Ryan.... I believe that you're... Who--if I recall correctly--- was the one who told you there's no such thing Santa Claus? Sora: Oh, yeah... He did say that. Ryan: I think so. Santa: Be sure to give this my very best wishes. Sora: I will, but... Do you know where I can find Riku? Ryan: And you know where my brother is? His name is Cody Fairbrother. Santa: No... But don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku and Cody, you will find them. Just as you found me. Sora: Right! Ryan: Okay! Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3